


Creer (en ti y en mi)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Grantaire se despierta en el departamento de Enjolras, en la cama de Enjolras, con <i>Enjolras</i> abrazado a él, entra en pánico por unos segundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creer (en ti y en mi)

La primera vez que Grantaire se despierta en el departamento de Enjolras, en la cama de Enjolras, con _Enjolras_ abrazado a él, entra en pánico por unos segundos. Los hechos de la noche anterior se repiten rápidamente en su mente y no puede creer que realmente haya pasado todo lo que pasó.

Enjolras comienza a desperezarse en ese momento, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Grantaire y besándoselo.

—Apenas estoy despertándome y ya puedo sentir cómo estás teniendo un ataque de pánico sobre todo esto. ¿Podemos esperar a desayunar antes de que tenga que volver a convencerte de que esto no es una mala idea?

A pesar suyo, Grantaire sonríe, sintiendo como el miedo poco a poco se aleja de sí.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo preparo yo, que he visto lo desastroso que eres en el arte culinario, oh, valiente líder.

Enjolras suelta una risa y Grantaire no sabe a qué deidad en la que nunca ha creído agradecerle el poder ver al muchacho en este estado, con los ojos adormilados y el cabello despeinado, el cuerpo relajado y la primera luz de la mañana iluminando su rostro.

—Hey —le dice Enjolras, su mano descansando en la cadera de Grantaire—, lo que te dije ayer es verdad. Realmente me gustas. Y sé... sé que las cosas no van a ser fáciles, que nuestros problemas no se van a solucionar de la noche a la mañana, pero... yo creo en nosotros.

Y Grantaire siente ganas de reír y de llorar de felicidad, de repetirle a Enjolras que sus problemas a veces lo pueden y no sabe cómo actuar, que le gusta desde que lo vio parado sobre un banco pidiéndole a sus compañeros que no se dejaran basurear por sus profesores, que lo ama desde que descubrió que debajo del mármol había un chico amable y con un sentido del humor extraño.

Sin embargo, lo único que hace es darle un beso casto en los labios, robarle una camiseta, ponérsela y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar a un desayuno que espera le demuestre aunque sea un poco de todo lo que le hace sentir.

Porque durante mucho tiempo en lo único que creyó fue en Enjolras. Ahora, al igual que el muchacho, también cree en ellos.


End file.
